Fay Dunbar's friend
This witch (b. 1980) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Gryffindor from 1991 onwards, and was a classmate of Harry Potter. She shared a dormitory in Gryffindor Tower with Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar. In her third year, she took Arithmancy, which she found was too difficult for her, Divination, taught by Sybill Trelawney, and Care of Magical Creatures, which she looked forward to, though she wished Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle hadn't taken it too. She couldn't believe it when Dumbledore told them that Dementors were at the school entrances, and could not wait until the holidays to get away. Providing she was not a Muggle-born, she presumably graduated in 1998. Biography Early life The ginger-haired witch was born in 1980 or 1979, possibly to a Muggle family, as Fay Dunbar said that one of Hermione Granger's room mates owned a hair-dryer. However, it is possible that that person was another individual. She received her Hogwarts acceptance letter in 1991. After purchasing her wand and equipment from Diagon Alley, she began her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts years First and second years and Fay.]] Being sorted into Gryffindor House by the Sorting Hat upon her arrival, her common room was in Gryffindor Tower. To enter, she had to say "Caput Draconis" to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Despite what others said, she insisted that the Fat Lady was not really fat, but was just "big boned". She shared a dormitory with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger and Fay Dunbar, the latter of which she befriended. The two girls were practically inseparable, never being seen apart from each other. .]] Their friendship was unlikely, as Fay was a Quidditch fanatic, wanting to play Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team while she, herself, couldn't keep up with the sport, as it was too fast-paced for her. Both of them disliked Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and neither of them wanted to have any classes with any of them. The ginger-girl hated Potions class, saying that the Potions Classroom smelt terrible. She also did not like the teacher, Professor Severus Snape, who always favoured his own house, Slytherin, over her house. At the end of her second year, when her class had to choose their elective subjects, she chose Care of Magical Creatures, as did Fay, presumably believing that Professor Silvanus Kettleburn was still teaching, Divination, as did all the other girls in her dorm, and Arithmancy with Professor Septima Vector. It is likely that she planned to use a Time-Turner to do this, or Minerva McGonagall arranged it as she did for Hermione, as Arithmancy was in the same time as Divination, unless she had a specialized timetable. Third year After the summer holidays, the Gryffindor witch returned to Hogwarts, though this time Dementors were standing guard at every entrance. She said that she could not believe that the Ministry of Magic had stationed them around the school, and told Hermione that she was afraid of going anywhere near the Forbidden Forest. However, she was also looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures with Rubeus Hagrid, who had taken over from Professor Kettleburn and would, from then on, be held at Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest. The witch and Fay, as well as Parvati and Lavender, were up and ready for their first day before Hermione was, though Parvati and Lavender had already left. While Hermione rushed to her class, the two friends remained in the dormitory, talking for a while. In the lesson, they were taught about Boggarts by Remus Lupin, the new teacher as of Professor Lockhart's departure, and had a practical lesson on how to destroy them. The ginger girl faced the Boggart, and it frightened her with either a rat, rattlesnake or eyeball, the other two belonging to Fay and to Lavender. .]] The ginger was really looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures, but wished that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were not there. Fay also mentioned Draco Malfoy. During the first lesson, they went into the forest, which she was afraid of, and were told that their copies of The Monster Book of Monsters, which had bitten them, had to be stroked in order to open. When Professor Hagrid introduced the Hippogriff Buckbeak, she, along with the rest of the class, did not seem to be able to believe her eyes. After Hagrid asked for a volunteer, the Gryffindor girl was afraid and stepped back, leaving Harry Potter to interact with Buckbeak instead. She watched apprehensively alongside Hermione and Neville Longbottom, and applauded happily after Harry flew the Hippogriff. Unfortunately for him, Malfoy insulted Buckbeak, who proceeded to attack him. The Gryffindor girl ran and hid behind a rock with her best-friend and Parvati. The class was dismissed while Hagrid took Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. .]] That year, the ginger witch also began classes in Arithmancy in Classroom 7A with Professor Vector. Unlike Hermione, who found the subject fascinating and called it "wonderful" and her favourite subject, she found that it was too difficult for her and did not like it. After Sirius Black broke onto Gryffindor Tower, the Gryffindor girl slept with the rest of the school in the Great Hall in squashy purple sleeping bags that Professor Dumbledore conjured. However, she returned to her normal bed the day after, and spent most of her time talking with her friend in their dormitory. Despite not being a great fan of Quidditch like Fay, the ginger watched the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game. She cheered in the pouring rain with Ronald Weasley and Hermione, and appeared to be enjoying it. However, Harry Potter later fell off of his broom, leaving all the Gryffindors to gasp in horror, but Professor Dumbledore saved him using Aresto Momentum. The Gryffindor girl was later present during the lesson that Hermione, after being insulted by Professor Trelawney, stormed out of the class. At the time, she was crystal-gazing with Fay, and looked up in surprise after Hermione left. She returned and Parvati Patil in Divination.]] to her work straight away, and was later the last person out of the classroom. On the Divination staircase, she walked with a boy, rather than with Fay, who was ahead of her with another girl. Harry, who was returning to the classroom, accidentally walked into the ginger girl, and said sorry. The ginger witch watched Harry Potter fly on his Firebolt and cheered happily. Although she was not fond of Quidditch, she at least appeared to admire the broomstick, which she beamed at with high regard. Later years The Gryffindor girl presumably remained at Hogwarts School at least until her sixth year. In her fourth, she watched Harry Potter compete in the Triwizard Tournament as one of the two Hogwarts champions, the other being Cedric Diggory, who Fay fancied. She sat her Ordinary Wizarding Levels the year after and her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test in the 1997–1998 school year, unless she was a Muggle-born, in which case she would have been locked in Azkaban. However, if she was, she was freed afterwards. Later life It is unknown what became of the Gryffindor after the Battle of Hogwarts, nor if she took part in it. Physical description The Gryffindor witch had ginger hair, which, during her Hogwarts years, she often wore as pigtails. She had blue eyes and white skin, and wore her school uniform very neatly. She was considerably shorter than fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, and was slightly shorter than Hermione Granger. Personality and traits The ginger girl appeared to be very different academic-wise to Hermione Granger, who was very logical and intelligent, and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were completely believing of frauds such as Professor Trelawney. She liked creatures, and was looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures with Rubeus Hagrid. She was also interested in Arithmancy, but, when she actually began the class, she found that it was too difficult for her. Potions was another class she disliked, because of Severus Snape, and she did not appear to like Divination with Trelawney either, like the most of the class aside from Lavender and Parvati. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has been asked about the two unidentified girls in three interviews. She said their names were in her notebook, and promised twice to post them on her website, but has not as of yet.2004 World Book Day chat16 July, 2005 Leaky Cauldron/Mugglenet interviewDecember 2007 PotterCast interview Even if she does, it will be impossible to say which name belongs to which girl. *The girls' names may have already appeared partially on the class list shown on Harry Potter and Me. *It is highly likely that the girl was either Alice Tolipan or Luca Caruso, the two unknown individuals who joined Dumbledore's Army. If not, then she and her friend were the only Gryffindors in their year not to join the group. *Other possible identities include Malone, L. Moon, Rivers, S. Roper, Smith, Runcorn or Spinks. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' Notes and references Dunbar, Fay's friend Dunbar, Fay's friend Dunbar, Fay's friend Dunbar, Fay's friend Dunbar, Fay's friend Dunbar, Fay's friend Category:Unidentified individuals Category:Articles with conjectural titles